An EUV LPP light source using a plasma source material, e.g., tin as the source element suffers from erosion of the primary collector mirror. This erosion is due to sputtering by energetic plasma source material ions, e.g., tin ions and neutrals created by the LPP. Applicants according to aspects of embodiments of the present invention seek to address this issue.